Suikoden - Historias paralelas
by Gini-Gini
Summary: Sucesos que ocurren en un "mientras tanto". Escenas que no escribí en el fanfic original y que quise escribir igualmente. SI NO HAS LEÍDO EL FANFIC DESCARGADO DE MEDIAFIRE NO ENTENDERÁS NADA. Esto es el fanfic de un fanfic que no está aquí subido, por ello si no lo has leído, no entenderás nada, lo siento.


_Voy a empezar con lo que sería la historia de mi personaje después de salvar a Alex en la batalla final de la primera parte. En el titulo de la historia pondré quien es el personaje principal, por lo que pondré a modo de capítulos tanto mi historia a parte como la de otros personajes que quise poner y no hice por no alargarlo todo más. xD ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!_

* * *

**Extra 01: Nell's side. –Parte 1 –**

Cuando Nell observó a su hermano alejarse por el cielo, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

Dirigió su mirada, asqueada, hacia la persona que se encontraba tirada en el suelo, medio inconsciente, a causa de un mal golpe dado en la barbilla.

-Luca… Blight… -Murmuró con toda la rabia del mundo, tratando de ponerse en pie con la espada atravesándola. Fue un acto que dio por imposible nada más notar el intenso dolor de su estómago.

Respiraba ajetreada, si no se daba prisa, moriría sin remedio y eso era algo que no podía permitir… No como Nell, si no como Gini, creadora de la historia y fanática de algún que otro personaje.

Alzó su mano derecha, la cual temblaba debido al miedo que sentía… Miró la runa plasmada en el dorso, la runa del cambio… E inmediatamente su miedo se disipó como si nunca hubiese estado con ella. Cerró los ojos y concentró toda su energía restante, ya fuese espiritual como vital, y murmuró su deseo.

-Intercambia… El estado de mi cuerpo… con el de Luca Blight… Te lo ruego… runa del cambio…

El halo blanquecino que rodeaba su mano se extendió hasta agrupar dentro los dos cuerpos. Era un blanco tan intenso que la propia Gini olvidó por completo que momentos antes estaba siendo empapada por la lluvia y a punto de ser devorada por el fuego.

Poco a poco el dolor se difuminaba… En el momento de abrir los ojos, el dolor era inexistente.

Lo primero que hizo Nell al ver que el poder de la runa había terminado su trabajo, fue tantear su cuerpo y comprobar que su herida se había desvanecido. Una sonrisa se alzó en su rostro inconscientemente, sonrisa que mantuvo al mirar hacia Luca Blight, quien ahora se encontraba clavado en el suelo por su propia espada.

-Jódete… -Proclamó con aires de grandeza poniéndose en pie.

Sin perder un minuto, agarró la espada de su contrincante, arrancándola de cuajo. Se dispuso a rematar a aquel ser, cuando de pronto, notó que algo dentro de ella se lo impidió.

Soltó la espada y se agarró el pecho sintiendo una gran presión en el corazón. Algo no iba bien y Nell se había dado cuenta de ello… Pronto descifró que era ese "aquello"

-ju, ju, ju, ju… ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… JA, JA, JA, JA. ¿Quién te crees que soy yo, maldita estúpida? ¿Crees que puedes matarme con tu runita? No seas ingenua… ¡El portador de la runa bestia no puede caer ante un poder tan inferior! –La voz salía a través de su garganta con grandes aires de supremacía.

-Luca… -Murmuró en su dolor, dolor que al parecer, no afectaba en nada a su archienemigo.

-Ju… Es raro verme a mi mismo así… ¡Pero bueno! Qué se le va a hacer… Así será más divertido matar a tu hermanito… ¿Qué cara crees que pondrá cuando me vea? JA, JA, JA, JA

-Que te crees tú… ¡Que te dejaré! –Exclamó alzándose. – ¡No pienso dejar el control de mi cuerpo a un ser tan despreciable como eres tú!

-¿Ah no? Eso ya lo veremos… Ahora este cuerpucho de mujer es tanto tuyo como mío… Y créeme… No me quedaré de brazos cruzados.

-Será tan fácil como eliminarte ahora mismo… -Nell alzó su mano derecha, deseando que el alma de Luca Blight abandonase su cuerpo, pero al contrario de lo que esperaba, la runa no hizo ademán de escucharla.

-Oh… Qué pena… La runa está confundida y no sabe quien es su portador… JA, JA, JA, JA… Ambos tendremos que convivir así… Pero tranquila, la runa me reconocerá a mí como su dueño… Y entonces te destruiré…

-¿Ah sí? Jé… Lo espero con impaciencia, porque entonces te arrebataré el poder… Y caerás…

-Cierra la boca…

Un ligero gemido de dolor carraspeó la garganta de la joven, quien ahora se vio completamente dominada por Luca Blight.

Recogiendo su espada y limpiando la sangre de ella, esbozó una sonrisa divertida al verse en el suelo. Acto seguido arrancó la funda de la espada y se la colocó.

-Tengo que volver a Highland… -Murmuró caminando entre la lluvia y el poco fuego que quedaba ardiendo. –Allí veré lo que haré…


End file.
